This invention relates generally to wearing apparel and more particularly to the construction of a detachable money enclosure to be used in conjunction with a user's belt.
The prior art includes numerous types of money belts of various designs, all of which have respective design features applicable to the specific purposes for which such money belts are utilized. Generally, such prior art money belts include pockets integrally formed in the belt which are accessible through the surface of the belt adjacent a user's waist. Such pocket may, for example, be closed and opened by use of zippers and similar types of closure elements.
A significant drawback to this type of prior art structure resides in the fact that such a composite belt structure is considerably more expensive than a comparable ordinary belt without money pockets associated therewith. In addition, a user in coordinating his wearing apparel from an aesthetic point of view is unduly limited by any one given money belt and accordingly must own a plurality of such belts.